


Bloom

by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent against better judgment, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico
Summary: Hux acquires an item he believes he can turn into a biological weapon that will end the war. Rose, his spy handler in the Resistance, snoops around where she shouldn't and causes a reaction neither of them expect.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 42
Kudos: 150





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a challenge on Twitter about sex pollen SO I WENT FOR IT. Please enjoy these two knuckle-heads. 
> 
> My beta, [ @ElfMaidenOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight), is a QUEEN 👑 ! BOW TO HER. Seriously, though, none of this would be written half so well as it is without her help. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME.

Armitage Hux stood with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, smirking softly as the business arrangement was made before his very eyes. Credits were traded to the red-eyed, green skinned Duros explorer, and in return, a large rectangular crate, a bit like the size and shape of a coffin, was levitated toward him.

The Duros placed the control fob in Lieutenant Mitaka’s palm, who in turn handed it to Hux, who took it with concealed excitement. He studied the box as Mitaka thanked the trader, the Duros leaving the way he had come, through the back door. 

“Sir, it’s curious,” Mitaka murmured quietly, watching as Hux ran a gloved hand over the outside of the durasteel box. 

“What is curious?” Hux muttered, distracted. He could not wait to reveal the prize within. He’d waited months to get his hands on this object. 

“Well, he … just before he left... that warning...”

Hux glanced up at Mitaka with a stern expression. 

“I heard, but it’s no concern of ours. I will take every scientific precaution.”

The Lieutenant nodded his head, seeming satisfied with that. 

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

“I will retire to my room. You should do the same. We return to the _Steadfast_ in the morning.”

Hux guided the levitating box out of the meeting room they had rented, into the narrow hallway and toward the turbolift in the back corner. This portion of the hotel they were staying in had been built for the sole purpose of discreet visits, as many patrons of Canto Bight had a tendency to exchange goods and services in not-so-legal ways. The seller of the object Hux had just obtained conducted all of his business transactions here. 

General Hux’s room was one of the smaller suites in the mid-level of the hotel, modest and accommodating, but not too luxurious, as he could not stand waste. He guided the coffin-shaped box through the pneumatic doors after some difficulty; it was rather too large to fit in vertically and had to be laid horizontally to slide through. Soon it rested on the floor in the large open space between the sofa and the bed, before a large window that revealed the glittering beauty of Canto Bight in all it’s wealthy glory. 

He examined the box for a long moment, smug and proud of himself, before turning to complete his evening routine. He would not open the container here, as much as he would like to, for the contents within were dangerous and unpredictable. He would wait until he got it back to the laboratory onboard the _Steadfast_ , where protocol could be followed. 

The refresher door closed behind him and the sound of water running echoed softly. General Hux stepped into the shower. 

The pneumatic doors swished open from the hallway, and an individual dressed in a floor length navy blue ball gown slipped inside, closing the door behind her once more. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder, Rose tiptoed to the side of the room where a vase of pale green flowers rested on a small table, fishing her hand in and removing the bugging droid she’d placed there before Hux had returned. 

Pocketing it in the folds of her dress, she snuck forward toward the box, running her fingers along the sides of it as she circled it, her short stature a head smaller than the height of the box, which gave her great worry. 

She was here to find out what exactly was inside, and to stop General Hux from using it, whatever it was. 

She tried to locate the fob that would levitate the box to remove it from the room, but he had taken it with him into the bathroom. The only other option was to open the box and retrieve a sample of whatever was inside. 

The young woman grit her teeth and examined the buttons along the front of the box, looking for the correct one that would unlock the carrier. 

With her thumb, forefinger, and pinky, she stretched out along the unlock function, depressed the buttons, sliding them down. The container unlocked with a hiss and a sigh of pressurized air, steam bursting out from under the lid and dissipating away. The metal sides of the box retracted in on themselves, folding up like so many pieces of square-shaped metal cloth, until she saw what lay beneath: a large, leafy green plant in a heavy pewter bowl. 

Rose stepped back, eyes wide, as she took in the awkward look of it. Ten or so thick, green stalks jutted up from the soil within the bowl, strangle, purple veins criss-crossing and crawling up their surface. From each thick stalk burst short, stubby limbs with fat, ball shaped buds the size of her fist, dark purple in color, with obvious layers of leafy foliage folded tightly within one another inside each bulb. It did not have a particular smell, other than something earthy and damp. She reached out, hesitantly, toward one of the buds, wondering if it would be safe to touch one. 

She had to, after all. She needed to take one. 

At that very moment, however, the refresher doors slid open, steam escaped and swirling into the main room, bringing with it a muggy humidity that seemed to make the green leaves sigh, lifting and falling as if in a breeze. The purple buds began to shake slightly. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” 

The woman turned on one heel, her heart in her throat, and let out a short laugh, beginning to back away toward the door away from the man now advancing on her slowly.

“Hux, don’t be angry,” she began in a soothing voice, her cheeks blooming with a light blush as she took in his state of dress. 

He was wearing a black pleated robe, sashed tight around his waist, but his feet were bare, and his chest and throat were exposed slightly beneath the silky, expensive looking fabric. It was the broadest slip of skin she had ever seen of him. His hair was soft and damp, combed backward, and as dried by the touch of the air, was fluffier than she was used to. His face was freshly washed, as the smell of aftershave could attest, his jawline smooth and sharp, cheekbones ready to cut. 

His eyes, too, were piercing her with an angry vehemence as he strode toward the plant in dismay, throwing his arms out in outrage.

“What have you done?! I don’t even know what sort of reaction… do you… just…” Hux was at a loss for words, his face turning purple in his fury. 

He spun on her, and the young woman darted for the door. But his legs were longer, and as she reached for the panel, she let out a frightened squeal as his hand sailed past her, over her shoulder, and landed with a smack against the wall, just beneath the control pad, preventing her exit. She fell into the wall, felt his chest loom just behind her, not touching, but close enough she could hear his every gasp and pant of breath. 

“Why. are. you. here.” he growled low. “Explain yourself, Rose.”

Rose turned, glancing over her shoulder and up at him with an apologetic smile. 

“You’ve been talking about a new project for weeks,” she murmured. “Did you really think I wouldn’t want to know what it is? You underestimated me once again, Hux.”

Hux’s mouth went dry as he studied her. 

“I told you it was no concern of yours. I decide what intel to give and I-,” he broke off, studying her eyes. 

She flinched as he leaned in closer, backing away. 

“You don’t trust me.”

She could tell by his eyes when he was really, truly angry, and now, furious at finding out the true reason she was here, he was actually hurt by it. 

“I told you that you would have all the information the Resistance needs, everything and more. Yet still you follow me here.”

Rose looked guilty, and swallowed a gulp of air, pressing her lips together as Hux sneered at her. 

“You can’t blame me. Just because you’re a turncoat on the Order doesn’t mean you won’t try to get it back. Wouldn’t you? Am I wrong?”

“That’s beside the point,” he snapped at her, eyebrows high on his forehead, face contorted in fury. “We have worked together for three months. That should afford me some trust from you, and if I say I have _private_ business, you should trust me enough-,”

“Hux-,”

“to have your best interests at heart, as my handler. If you cannot trust me-,”

“Hux, stop-!”

“then perhaps I will need a new Resistance contact.”

Rose frowned at those words, straightening up against the wall and piercing him with a challenging glare. 

“Just you try. If you don’t work with me, you’re cut off. We’ll out you to the First Order and let them deal with you.”

His eyes flickered with a slight fear, then covered over once more with outrage and cold, hard steel. 

“Is that a threat, Miss Tico?” his voice was deadly, the razor thin edge of a monomolecular blade. 

“Hux, will you just turn around and look?!” Rose snapped at him, pointing under his arm toward the plant.

As Hux turned around to look, the most interesting fragrance filled the room, a balance of sweet and bitter, earthy and soft, sharp floral undertones pierced with a spicy burn like cinnamon or clove. He inhaled automatically, as if on instinct, and the scent itself seemed to burn all the way down his throat, into his belly, pooling there before descending lower, and upward, too, swirling around in his brain like so much water pulling from a drain. 

Behind him, the plant had bloomed, each of the round and purple bulbs having burst, now fanning open into pink, fleshy pom pom fluffs of petals, soft and glistening with damp. Within their cores a white light glowed and burned, as if each contained the heart of a little star. He felt something tickle at his chest and glanced down, surprised to find Rose’s hand there, fumbling around at his robe. She caught the edge of it and gathered it in her fist. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before,” she murmured in a voice of awe, even as her hand tightened on his robe. He was being pulled toward her, leaning over her by the wall. 

He turned his head sharply, their eyes near to level, and her head turned up to stare at him. 

“What the-... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-,” Rose stammered, staring in shock at her hand, her eyes wide with alighting fear. 

She tried to release her hold on him, let him go, but with every inhale of that scent, it was like telling her body to stop breathing. Her fist held firm and when she raised her eyes to Hux’s, she watched as the black of his pupils swallowed the soft grey-green near to whole. 

His hands found her waist. Rose gasped, whining slightly as they slid down, in jerking motions, to her hips, one of them rounding behind to cup the swell of her ass. 

Hux was glaring at her as if this was all her fault, as if looking so goddamn gorgeous in that dress had done things to him, when they both knew that wasn’t how biology worked. Rose willed herself to slap him away, but as she moved her arm, her muscles jerked, and she fell back against the wall, pulling him with her. 

He stumbled into her with a groan, feeling the rough fabric of her gown rub raw at the silk robe and his nude flesh beneath. But he was unable to pull away, like someone had taken control of his bones and sinew, commandeered his mind, so that now something else was operating his body from a remote distance. 

His palms squeezed her softness and his cock throbbed at the feel of her. 

“What is going on?!” his voice had risen a few octaves in panic, face contorted with fury. 

Rose was humming slightly, her legs parting, her hips digging in against his as her other hand took to pulling at his robe, so that it was now falling off of him. He wanted to gather it, embarrassed, frightened, terrified of this power that had come over him, but she was staring at him with such fear and horror in her eyes that he realized this was against her power to fight as well. 

“H-.. Hux, what do I do-... what-,” Rose whined, her voice fretting with need. 

The way she drew out his name, it was almost a moan, and if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound in the entire galaxy, he wasn’t sure what was. He stared at her, studying her expression as she began to writhe against him, one of her legs finding purchase between his, her cunt beginning to rock against his thigh. 

Without thinking, he ducked his head, and mouthed openly against her throat. 

A wicked moan tore out of her. 

“F-fuck, what-... get-... get off me!”

His hands began to gather the skirt of her dress, rumpling it up in his palms. The hem lifted from the floor, and Rose bent against him with a heady groan. 

“I-... I can’t stop,” he breathed, half a growl of anger, half lust, and he dragged his damp lips down her throat, biting into the exposed flesh of her shoulder. She cried out and careened against him, drawing him closer. 

“I fucking hate you.” 

He laughed, a short, barking sound against her flesh, drawing his tongue up her shoulder and dipping it into the curve of her collarbone. 

“The feeling is mutual.”

He nipped openly at her throat, lapping at every little place he kissed her with his tongue. His hands continued their exploration of her body, seeking her heat and warmth. They moved on their own, greedy, lustful thoughts in his fingertips, and as the hem of her skirt lifted high enough, his right hand snaked beneath the fabric and palmed against her core. 

Rose moaned long and low, pressing herself into his touch, gripping him hard by the shoulders as she began to rock her hips against his palm. Her tongue lapped against his neck, making him flinch, but he bit down in return, and she as well, until they were both sucking on one another’s flesh, gasping and heaving with desire. He tore her undergarments away, stretched the thin cotton into smithereens, and his fingers probed within her.

She was already soaked, sticky droplets of slick pooling in warmth against his palm. 

“You better-... fucking… stop-,” Rose groaned out the last word, contradicting it’s entire meaning. Even as she spoke, she ground her greedy core into his hand, his fingers slipping deeper within her. 

“I-... I’m trying-,” Hux snarled, thrusting his fingers harder within her, as if in punishment, rendering her a writhing mess. “You-... stop moving if it’s so goddamn unpleasant.”

Rose gasped against his throat, then bit down hard, again, in retribution. Hux bucked against her, rock hard cock finding the soft dip of her thigh, and Rose sighed with the pleasure. 

“Fine… it-... it’s nice, but if you- … think-” she broke off with a whining shout as he grazed her clit, and suddenly she was trembling from head to toe in orgasmic pleasure, legs falling limp so she had to cling to him for dear life. 

“The dress… take it off.”

“What?” Hux hissed, not sure he’d heard her right, his hand now removing itself, thoroughly drenched. 

“Take my dress off!” Rose snapped at him. 

Hux fumbled at the back of her gown, unable to find where the clasps connected, one hand slippery with her cum. She did not make it easy for him, writhing against him as she did, peppering his smooth jaw with kisses, hungry little laps of her tongue, tasting him, caressing him with her fingertips. 

Frustrated beyond belief, Hux pulled at her gown and the snaps popped free, the fabric pooling forward. Rose shoved him away, lifted her arms and let the fabric fall, worming her way out of the shredded underwear, now fully nude. 

She stared at him, her eyes hooded with longing, and extended her arms out along the wall, pressing her bare ass back, leaning into it. 

The overpowering desire to physically eviscerate her swelled within him. He pictured her screaming beneath him, enthralled, pierced full with his cock, but the last vestige of his sanity refused him. 

Fuck _her,_ the little rat who’d bit him not so long ago? The Resistance vermin who felt entitled enough to sneak into his quarters, who refused to trust him, despite proving to her time, and time again that he meant her no ill will…?

“Are you a coward?” she hissed at him, parting her legs and running her fingers through her slit, stirring up her mess. 

“Are you?” he retorted with a nasty curl of his lip. “Do you know what you’re asking?”

Rose seemed to come to herself a little then, took him in, his ginger hair, the swell of his cock beneath that robe. General of the First Order, now a rumpled mess, yet still standing before her in power and prowess. 

What would her friends say of her if they knew? 

“You are,” Rose turned it back on him, narrowing her eyes. “You’re a coward. General Hux of the First Order is too cowardly to-,”

He was on her in seconds, slamming his hands to her hips. He gripped her and pulled, shoving her up the wall. Rose cried out, equal parts glee and terror, wrapping her legs around him and pulling at the ties of his robe so that it fell undone and slipped from his shoulders. Their mouths clashed, teeth and tongues, and she groaned into his as he nipped at hers, then plunged within, rewarding him with a healthy bite of her own, making him tremble. 

He found her cunt with his hand, steadying her, and sheathed himself inside her with one firm thrust. 

Rose wrapped her hands around his head, pulling his mouth to her bosom, head rolling back against the wall as he began to thrust within her. Every motion caused a loud thump from their heated rutting, the wall shaking beneath his ministrations, and as he mouthed over her left breast, he bit down, sucking hard so the soft flesh buckled and rose into his mouth, rewarding him with a screaming whine from her lips. 

He finished quickly, cum spilling inside her as he slapped, balls deep, into her parted folds. But he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, something strange and unnatural happening to his cock. 

He finished his spend, but did not soften, instead his ministrations slowed to miniscule thrusts, careening within her as he released her breast and kissed a million little sweet kisses all over her chest. Rose moaned deliciously, and he prodded at her clit with stumbling fingers, sending her into another orgasm. 

As her inner muscles clenched around him, squeezing him tight, he felt the pressure building once again in his balls, tightening, as the illogical registered, and he knew, just knew, he was going to cum again, almost immediately after. 

“Bed.” Rose gasped, dragging her fingers through his hair. “Bed, bed… now.”

He nodded. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, he pulled her away from the wall, stumbling toward the bed a few feet away. As they tumbled onto it, he slipped out of her, and caught himself before he crushed her, the part of his robe that had been caught beneath the squeeze of her thighs falling to the floor, leaving him completely nude. On top of Rose, who was also completely nude. 

She glared up at him, then stared down at his firm, dark red cock, flicking her gaze suggestively back up to his. 

“Might as well,” she shrugged, her tone impersonable. 

Hux sneered once more, but he lowered his head and took her mouth in a slick kiss. 

“Fucking vermin,” he growled against her lips. Rose snapped her teeth at his, but he had moved away as he rose up, pushing her further onto the bed. 

“I _hate_ that word,” she growled at him, raising a foot and planting it against his chest. “Say it again and I’ll leave.”

“Like you can,” he challenged, then dug his fingers underneath her hips and flipped her, easily, onto her belly. 

She grunted at the new position, moaning with sinful delight as he looped his hands beneath her belly and raised her to her knees. 

He did not wait, but entered her from behind, immediately hitting a tempo he normally would work up to, fucking her like the Resistance dog she was. His hands wound in her hair, and he fisted a tight bunch, yanking and pulling her head back. When she cried out, it was not in pain, but a deep throated moan of delight, her back arching and knees spreading wide to take him in. 

“That’s right, General,” she purred. “Fuck me, you fucking coward… you-,”

His hand collided with her ass and Rose yelped, then giggled through her next moan, her words coddled. He pulled on her hair, his hand tight on her ass, and thrust violently fast within her. The bed rattled against the wall, the soft flesh of Rose’s bottom shaking with the motion, and he came again with a dark moan, torso curling over her back as he finished with five firm thrusts. 

Cum was seeping out of her now, not in little streams, but great heaps, mixtures of their fluids both, speckling the comforter of the bed. Hux briefly registered that he’d have to pay a much steeper cleaning fee, but Rose was pulling herself away from him, and he sank to a seat on the bed. 

His cock was still fully erect. Rose turned, stared at it, then up at him, and her mouth broke into a large grin. 

She began to laugh. 

“Someone fucking hates us more than we hate each other,” she mumbled, even as she crawled toward him for more. 

He wanted to be sick of her. He wanted to imprison her, lock her away where she’d never be able to see him again; so neither of them had to remember this horrible turn of events. He sneered as she raked her eyes up and down his torso, knowing what she saw there: scars and pale skin and no muscle. Weakness. 

He tried to cover himself with his hands and arms, but to not prevail.

Rose noticed. 

She pushed him back on the bed and climbed over him, sinking her slippery and soaked cunt onto his erection as if she’d done it all of her life; as if it were no big deal. 

Hux had no excuse, and could only lay back and let it happen, his hips already bumping up into her, that familiar pressure starting to build again. Nerd that he was for logic and fact, he could not help but wonder at how this was even happening, defying the laws of biology. But his more analytical thoughts were quickly derailed by the caress of a hand down his chest, as Rose began to rise and fall on him. 

“... you don’t like to be seen like this, do you?” she questioned softly. 

Hux clenched his teeth, trying not to stare at the bounce and sway of her firm breasts, one of them bruised from his exuberance. 

“As if I’d admit something like that…” he growled, rolling his eyes. Then, deciding he may as well enjoy this, placed one hand on her thigh, the other reaching up to cup the breast he had not demolished. 

“You’re handsome,” Rose uttered, head rolling back and eyes closing. “Truly. You’re evil and horrible and … kind of annoying, but… I could look at you all day.”

Hux felt his face burn under a blush, his lip starting to curl, but he stopped it, focusing instead on how she moved above him, her torso gyrating with every curl of her hips, a bit like a dance. 

She… was actually quite gorgeous as well. 

“You don’t have to say that, just because we’re-”

“It’s the truth,” Rose paused, becoming still upon him, and her hands resting on his stomach, the fingers of her right hand curling through the little ginger hairs that lead downward from his bellybutton. “The only unpleasant thing about this is that you’re...”

She trailed off, as if remembering it would make her suddenly want to stop. As if she could. 

That was the first time Hux could remember feeling stung over an assessment of his personality, rather than his looks. All his life, Brendol Hux had made everything about strength, sometimes mental strength as well, but even then, he’d never acknowledged that Armitage was brilliant and strong of mind. He was always a disappointment, no matter what he did. 

He couldn’t decide if he felt flattered or like the butt of a joke. 

But as she came down upon him again, rotating her hips upward and down, stroking herself upon him, he came undone again, this time with a loud bark of a moan, his hips thrusting up within her, spewing his seed. 

They were now both soaked with it, filthy, and as Rose lifted herself off of him, the sticky schlucking sound made her wince, and a torrent of cum splat against his belly. He groaned in disgust, surprised when Rose pressed herself against him, one thigh going over his belly, laying along his side. 

“There must be something you like about me,” she murmured, her fingertips tiptoeing along his chest. Hux glanced down at his cock, dismayed to find it had not received a reprieve, but at least whatever hormones were driving them to speed through this had seemed to calm down somewhat. 

“Hm?” he made a distracted sound, glancing over to find her narrowed gaze upon him, watching him expectantly. 

“Oh,” he murmured, feeling the pressure begin to build again, and as if in response, Rose’s hand was starting to trail lower. Would this never end?

“There are… lots of things I like about you,” he admitted before even realizing what he was saying. The words just seemed to spill out of him, and he wished he could take them back, stuff them deep inside where she’d never see them, foolish and silly as they were. 

Her hand was around his cock, cuffing him through the slick. 

“We-... have to find a way to stop this,” Hux grunted, wincing his eyes closed as the pressure intensified. He covered his eyes with one arm, willing this all to stop, to just go away. Maybe he would open his eyes and find he’d been having a nightmare, or that he’d been blown up in space and this was actually just some torturous death. 

“We are stopping it,” Rose murmured softly, her voice dangerously far away. 

Hux opened his eyes to her hovering around his cock, and as she lapped at the tip of him, his cock jerking against her tongue, she pointed toward the plant. 

The bright white of the flower’s cores were dimming, the lights fading away, the petals beginning to wilt. There were already large piles of them on the floor, brown and pulpy, having fallen away off of the flowers themselves, leaving only knobby twigs of the viney plant stalks. Few flowers were left, and, as Rose seemed to think, as they died, so did their libido. 

“Sweet stars…” Hux whispered in thankfulness, not sure what he was more thankful for, the fact that this was almost over, or that Rose was now running her lips up and down the shaft of his cock. 

His head swam dizzily as she took him inside her, suckling away at their commingled fluids, bobbing her head forward to take him into the back of her mouth, jaw open, tongue flat against him. She concealed her teeth beneath her lips, but as she cuffed the base of him, swallowed him in and out of her with small bobs of her head, she let the fold of her lips pull back, and grazed him lightly with her teeth. 

He barked out a helpless moan and came, almost instantaneously, within her. She choked on his cum, spluttering at the immensity of it, and gagged as she pulled away from him, inelegantly letting the majority of it pool on the bedspread, swallowing what she could. 

Hux was staring at her as if he did not even know who she was anymore. 

It made Rose feel seen, exposed, and something deliciously forbidden warmed in her belly. 

There was only one flower left. 

They were filthy, exhausted, her cunt throbbed, and all the places he’d touched her either sang with pleasure or pain. Still, she collapsed beside him, her hand going to his throat, and she caressed him there while he stared at her with narrowed eyes. 

“One more…”

He nodded, then pushed gently at her to roll her over. She did as directed, scooting her ass back toward him as he pulled her close. 

His breath was warm on her neck as he entered her from behind. He pulled her thigh upward toward her chest, and she held it there, while he began to thrust gently, slowly, deeply within her, rolling himself up against her, a little too much like a lover would. 

Rose purred at the feel of him, the gentleness, goosebumps tingling across her skin as his fingertips caressed her arm, as he palmed her belly and held her still, as he filled her thrust after blessed thrust. 

His fingers moved lower, caressing her clit in slow moving circles, matching the pumps he made within her. Rose, as her voice began to climb with her orgasm, matched his rhythm with the little song of her moan, coming with a shattering force against him that caused her to nearly scream with delight. He kissed her as she came down, thrusting once more and spilling the last of his seed within her. 

The few remaining flower petals fell to the floor. 

Rose lay limp against the mattress, her head on her arm, staring into nothing. Hux did not remove himself from within her, even as he blissfully felt himself soften. 

Everything ached. Everything was stiff and sore. Everything was covered in filth. 

Still, they did not move. 

He slung an arm around her waist, as if by instinct alone, and nuzzled his face in against her neck. 

Sleep overcame the pair of them like a drug. 

The next morning, Lieutenant Mitaka was ashamed at what he found upon entering the General’s room. Thankfully, the pair in the bed were still asleep, knocked out as if drugged, and he was such a loyal companion of the General’s that he made no passing judgment, but hurriedly made his exit from the room, his face dark red with embarrassment, sure it would be ages before he could get that particular picture of Hux out of his mind. He rearranged Hux’s schedule for the day then slipped away to get himself a strong drink in the hotel lobby.

Rose woke up first. She could feel the weight of his arm around her, the tickle of his breath against her ear, and the tip of his cock between the back of her legs. She flooded with shame, her face hot, and as she turned to try and make her exit, she stilled, every muscle in her body on fire, her cunt throbbing and sore, her thighs protesting every little motion. 

That little gesture, however, woke him, and he stirred behind her. His hand automatically curled around her and drew her closer, his cock slipping further between his legs, semi-firm from waking. 

Rose turned to look over his shoulder, spying one seafoam green eye peering at her from behind the mess of her hair. She quelled before it, heartbeat speeding erratically, head spinning. 

“What now?” she whispered, her throat dry. 

He closed his eyes, did not make a move to pull away from her. 

“I need a shower.”

Rose snorted. “Yeah, me too.”

Hux did not speak again, seeming unwilling to be the first to move. 

“What about… this…?”

“This?” Hux murmured, shifting closer, his lips over her ear. The motion brought him closer, his cock slipping further between her legs, hardening at the brush of her soft touch. “This is nothing.”

“Nothing?” Rose echoed, eyes wide, cheeks pink.

“Nothing.” he repeated, kissing the base of her spine. He sat upward then with a groan, pulling her with him, and guided her into the fresher, where they showered together.

Despite their predicament the previous evening, Rose was carefree, playful, all sweetness and smiles as they shared the water, drawing him like a moth to flame. His thoughts ran away with him, filing through the memories of the evening they’d been forced to share.

 _Vermin_ , he'd called her. _Dog_. 

But she wasn’t. 

Humbled by the way he’d spoken and thought of her before, recognizing his cruelty as a defense, he found his opinion of her quite changed, the realization of such thundering within him as he watched her turn her head and give him a secretive smile.

Hux was too proud to apologize. But he was a man of action.

He leaned in and kissed her, catching her unawares; she gasped against his mouth, and made a sound of confusion as he pulled away and lowered himself. His eyes flicked up and met hers, conveying a look of deferred reverence, sending a shiver down Rose’s spine. 

“What are you-...?” Rose asked of him, but broke off as he leaned forward and mouthed a gentle kiss at the apex of her thighs.

He shushed her with a soft hush of his lips, directing her legs to part with a brush of his fingers up her thighs. She did so with a heady sigh, face and heart burning.

On his knees, the General of the First Order army serviced, with pleasure, the Lieutenant General of the Resistance, conceding the battle. But when she tore her fingers through his hair, and cried out his name as she came on his face, it felt a little bit like winning. 

Once they were both clean, Hux lent her some clothing, and Rose helped him to clean up the parts of the room she could assist with, picking up the tatters of her clothing, helping to towel off some of the more “damp” locations, sweeping ruined flower petals into the trash compactor.

Rose shoved her dress down the chute, lamenting it’s loss, having only worn it to fit in with the lot on Canto Bight, and turned back to find Hux staring at the pewter pot with a lamentable gaze. She strolled over toward him, hands on her hips in his oversized black night shirt and pants, the drawstring pulled tight so they would not fall off.

“Why… did you buy something like that anyway?” 

Hux snorted slightly. 

“I was told it had properties that would… keep people from fighting. Ironic.”

Rose grinned a little at that, but studied him under a piercing gaze. 

“Your project was… about ‘not fighting’? Were you-... were you studying non violent…” her voice trailed off, somehow unwilling or unable to say it. 

Hux avoided her gaze, but nodded slightly. 

“So much death and loss is… unfortunate, however necessary to win a war. I thought, if there could be a way to end it without further bloodshed,” he inhaled sharply through his nose and rose to his full height, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s foolish. Obviously this was a waste of time.”

Rose studied him as if under a new light, something warm and beautiful blooming in her chest. 

She recognized it as hope. 

“Not… a complete waste,” she murmured softly, shrugging one shoulder. 

Hux looked down at her, his mouth turned up in a light smirk, looking quite handsome in his First Order digs, his hair softly combed back, green eyes bright in the morning sunshine. 

“No, Rose, I suppose it was not.”

She fidgeted under his gaze, angling slightly away from him.

“I really could look at you all day, but... I need to leave. Rendezvous with the team.” She strode toward the door, but paused there, turning back. He was staring at her with an odd sort of longing. 

Rose blushed. “Until next time, Hux.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Next time?”

“Yeah, next time. Except, maybe leave the houseplants at home, okay?”

Without another word she commanded the door to open and slipped away, leaving Hux alone once again, contemplating how much had changed between them, and how suddenly, surveying the damage they’d caused to the room as he calculated the cleaning fee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep authors fed and willing to write! If you liked this, please leave a comment, even if it's just an emoji expressing your feelings! 
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ardentlyloveyou)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
